


Tootsie Pop

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [3]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many licks does it take to get to the center? Layne + Shannon love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tootsie Pop

_Lollapalooza 1993_

I danced around the side of the stage, waving my jazz hands around as my boyfriend, Shannon Hoon was performing with his band, Blind Melon. They were performing their song, "No Rain." Once Shannon looked over and saw me walking in circles and mouthing the words, he near 'bout lost it.

All his band mates were amused as well. We were having the fucking time of our lives on this tour. Perry Farrell had put together a bit of a doozie here.

Shannon was laughing so hard that he wasn't singing the song any longer. I had an adrenaline rush coursing through my veins so I ran up on the stage and grabbed his mike and sang some of the song for him before running back to the side of the stage.

Shannon finished out the song and their set was over. I crossed my arms and waited for him to approach me. He came up to me wiping sweat from his face with a towel. I smirked and puckered my lips out to get a kiss from this wonderful human being.

Shannon laughed lightly as he leaned in and pecked my lips. "Layne your silly you know that? Fucking up my song like that."

"You know you love it!" I teased, tugging his hair.

I put my arm around him and we exited the stage to get some much needed alone time. Fuckin' A we had not been alone in almost 2 weeks. Our bands always had shit to do, or someone was always up in our faces. All we had to do was make it to the gates, make it to the gates and we were home free.

Almost there, almost....

"Shannon Hoon!"

UGH!

We stopped in our tracks and turned around, a fan. Shannon was so nice. He smiled his perfect smile and walked over to talk with the person. I tried to keep a straight face but it was hard. This fan wanted to talk his fucking head off!

"Alright, you have a good day now ya hear?" Shannon finally smiled and came back up to me.

"Shannon, I'm horny as shit. Let's go somewhere so we can fool around." I pouted, biting my lip.

"Alright." Shannon blushed slightly and we FINALLY made it to the damned gates!

I took Shannon's hand as we were about to go to a tour bus to get nasty. I didn't care which one, anyone would do! My pants were getting tight!

We came up on Blind Melon's ride and Shannon snatched me that way.

"Let's go before they get back." Shannon giggled.

He stood beside the door and grabbed me by my waist and leaned in and kissed me.

"MMM can't wait to get inside?" I smirked, biting my lip and grinding my hips against his.

Shannon groaned slightly. I leaned down and began to suck on his neck. I bit the taut skin with my teeth and Shannon squealed.

"Layne!"

"Mine!" I smirked, moving to the other side.

My dick was so hard I think I would come right there. To my dismay, as soon as I was about to pull away and lead him inside, we heard one of the most annoying fucking voices I have ever heard.

"Aaaaayy Shannon!"

ARGH.

I stood there with my back to the woman, arms wrapped around Shannon's waist still. Shannon had his arms wrapped around my skinny frame, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh hey Katnip!" Shannon smiled.

It was that wretched Kat, from her horrible little band, Babes In Toyland. I turned my nose up and sighed, still standing in front of Shannon.

"Are you busy right now Shannon? I got some candy. I figure we could just sit here and soak up some sun and talk."

Shannon tapped my shoulder, signaling for me to move.

"Babe..." I cried softly into his ear.

"Layne, she gives me free drugs, it's ok. She won't stay long." Shannon whispered back.

I stepped aside, my back still turned to her. I frowned and pushed down on my bulge, shifting to hide it. I turned around and smiled the fakest ass smile I could.

"Well Kat, Hey. How nice of you to show up at this convenient time." I said, teeth gritted.

We all sat on the grass. I sat Indian style and sighed. It was hard to keep up a happy facade when all I wanted was to be alone with my man.

Kat started babbling on about her day. She started sounding like a clucking hen to me. I watched Shannon. He watched her intently, nodding every now and then, brows furrowed.

I was daydreaming about rimming Shannon when all of a sudden I saw an arm reach out the corner of my eye. Kat had reached across and grabbed Shannon's hair.

I wanted to break her fingers and tell her to fuck off touching him.

"Oh Shannon, do you mind if I braid your hair, your hair is so long honey, I love it!"

"Sure ok." Shannon said.

I sighed loudly and caught Shannon smirking at me.

I watched as Kat started combing Shannon's hair. She kept babbling on as she combed it and parted it. I tuned her voice out and admired the beautiful creature that was Shannon. She braided his hair into two tight pigtails.

I shifted a bit and bit my lip. I reached over and pinched Shannon's side. Shannon smiled at me and I pouted.

"So Shannon, I have these tootsie pops, do you want one?" Kat asked.

"Oooh yeah! Do you have a chocolate one?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"Yeah, here you go." She said handing him a sucker.

I smiled as I watched Shannon rip it open with excitement.

"Layne...Layne?"

I blinked, she was snapping her fingers in my face.

"What?" I said a little more irritable than usual.

"Have one." She smiled holding out her suckers.

I sighed and grabbed one, shoving it in my pocket. Meanwhile, Shannon was laying back on the grass, holding his sucker to his mouth with one hand and moving his free arm all around in a hippy fashion. What was in those suckers, LSD?

Kat started babbling on again and I crossed my arms and frowned. Didn't she have somewhere to be? Shit!

I looked over at Shannon again and my breath nearly caught in my throat.

He sat there, listening to her spew her words, his moist lips wrapped around that tootsie ball. I swear my eyes glazed over as I watched his tongue slowly slide out and lick all around it before he sucked it back in his mouth, his cheeks dimpling as he sucked it in. My mouth hung open slightly as he pulled it out of his mouth, a loud sucking noise sounding. He was leaned back on his elbow. He spoke to Kat, waving his sucker around, his pigtails blowing in the wind, his lips slightly swollen from the candy, as he shoved the candy back into his pretty mouth.

I closed my eyes and gasped. I could see us on the couch of this bus, his pretty little head in my lap, sucking on my lolly pop!

I blushed and pulled my shirt down some. I was hard as a fucking solid rock.

I grew frustrated as Kat kept on babbling. I quickly stood up and turned on my heels. Shannon pouted and looked up at me, grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"Babe, where ya going?" He asked.

"I'm going in." I said walking away and going into the tour bus. Maybe he would get a hint.

I sat on the couch and threw my shirt off, unzipping my pants to let my bulge get some air and sat there waiting. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Shannon came on the bus. He took a do not disturb sign and put it on the outside of the tour bus door before he closed it.

"Christ, fucking time." I spat as Shannon kicked his sandals off at the door.

"Sorry, she can get carried away." Shannon blushed as he joined me on the couch.

Shannon took his shirt off and kissed me. I ran my hand up the side of his toned stomach and chest and up to his face. I slid my tongue between his lips and licked his tongue fervently. Shannon moaned and squirmed under my touch. He reached up and was about to take one of his pigtails out. I smacked his hand.

He looked at me confused.

"No. Keep 'em. I like it, it turns me on." I smirked, tugging at them.

"Oh, ok." Shannon smiled shoving his hand down my pants.

I bucked my hips into his touch.

"Layne you are always horny!" Shannon laughed trying to pull my pants down.

I quickly kicked off my shoes and helped him get the rest of my clothes off until I was stark naked. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes, standing in front of me. I looked up at him with lust in my eyes and spread my legs. Oh fuck I needed this.

Shannon got down on his knees and smiled at me. He looked up at me with his mouth open and started going towards my cock but I suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What!" Shannon frowned, a bit frustrated.

"Look in my pocket, get that tootsie out of it!" I replied.

Shannon furrowed his brows as he reached over for my pants pockets and fished around until he took the sucker out.

"Ok." Shannon shrugged holding it.

I snatched it from him, nearly tore it open and shoved it in my mouth. I looked down at him with carnal lust in my eyes. I sucked on it just as he had sucked on his earlier. He got it now. He watched me with a twinkle in his eyes. I slowly took the sucker out of my mouth and held it to Shannon's mouth. Shannon was on his knees between my legs. He stuck his tongue out to lick the top of the sucker, eyes never leaving mine. I inwardly shuddered as Shannon's eyes fell closed and he leaned into the sucker, taking it in his mouth and moaning. He pulled off of it with a loud pop and licked his lips.

"Yummy." He smirked looking up at me.

"Oh fuck Shannon, suck me off!" I groaned. "Hold this!"

Shannon smirked at me with an evil look on his face. He grabbed the sucker and put it in his mouth and pushed it against his cheek, so i could see and moaned.

"MMM its so good..." He moaned, pulling it out. I shivered when I heard the popping sound as it exited his mouth.

"Shannon, fucking suck me...now!" I begged.

Oh god, those pigtails, that mouth, that damned sucker.

Shannon laughed a raspy laugh before leaning down and finally sucking my tip into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" I groaned, starting to buck into his mouth a little.

"Slow down." Shannon smiled after pulling off of me.

I bit my lip and watched as he bobbed his head to take me back in his mouth, holding that sucker straight up in the air with one hand, his other hand resting on the couch beside my leg.

I moaned lightly as Shannon started sucking me down his throat.

"Oh god baby, that's it!" I nearly screamed as Shannon scraped his teeth against my length lightly.

Just when it was getting good, Shannon pulled off, putting that sucker in his mouth again and looking at me evil.

"Shanny...what the fuck!" I said, frustrated. I wanted to cum all over his face.

"I want to be fucked." Shannon smiled.

He got on his knees, his ass now facing me.

"Layne fuck me." Shannon said before putting the sucker back in his mouth.

I nearly passed out. My dick was throbbing so bad. I leaned down, grabbing Shannon's hips and parted his cheeks. I buried my face in that ass, running my tongue across the crease until I came to his anus. I reached my long arm over Shannon's back and put my first two fingers in his face. He took the sucker out of his mouth so he could suck on them and make them moist.

After a few minutes, I pulled them out of his mouth and stuck them up his ass, moving them around to get him prepared to take me. Shannon flinched and arched his back.

"Layne your fingers are long..." Shannon moaned.

He bucked back onto my fingers and eventually I replaced them with my tongue. Shannon moaned as he backed his ass onto my warm tongue. I groaned as I pushed my tongue in and out, in and out. I finally pulled away and slapped his ass.

"Sit on my lap."

Shannon jumped up, eyes full of lust as he looked at me. He stood there waiting to straddle me. I ran my hand up and down my dick a few times to make sure it was moisturized and held it up straight as my other hand slowly pulled Shannon's skin on his waist, guiding him to sit down on me. He was facing me as I rubbed my hard tip against his peritoneum and finally found his opening.

Once I entered him, Shannon pulled the sucker out of his mouth and almost screamed. I bit my lip as I started to fuck him, pushing my hips up. Shannon's knees were bent by my sides, his own erection scraping against my stomach.

With lustful half-lidded eyes, I watched as Shannon arched his back. I had my hands on his hips as he rode my cock with his ass, moaning. He still had that sucker in his hand, and his pigtails were bouncing all over the place.

"You fucking like this?" I breathed.

"Yes..." Shannon moaned, his eyes closed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, I asked if you liked this you whore!" I moaned at Shannon.

Shannon tried to open his eyes. "Yes Layne, yes!"

I bit my lip and groaned as our bodies moved together.

"Shannon, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop, ride me dammit! Harder! Harder!" I screamed.

Shannon was slamming up and down on me, and within seconds, I was cumming, seeing stars. I shook violently as I thrusted a few more times, spilling my seed inside of his sweet ass.

He still sat on my lap, stroking his own length, the sucker in his mouth as he groaned. My eyes were half lidded. I was so content. I smiled and snatched the sucker from Shannon's mouth and put it in my own.

"Baby, baby lay back, let Layne take care of you." I said after pulling the sucker from my mouth, referring to myself in the third person.

Shannon bit his lip and got off of me, laying back on the couch. I crawled between his legs, reaching up and shoving that sucker back into his mouth.

I ran my tongue up the underside of his erection before taking it in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his length. Shannon moaned and bucked his hips. He was close already.

"Layne don't stop, that feels so fucking good." Shannon moaned.

I held onto the backs of his thighs as I sucked him off. After a few more deep throats, Shannon squirmed and moaned lightly. I could feel him shoot his warm liquid into my mouth. I swallowed every drop of it perfectly. No mess. Shannon lay there in a heap when i was done. He had dropped that sucker on the floor. It was probably all linty now. I laid on top of him, kissing his neck.

"Layne, you dirty dog, that was so fucking hot." Shannon breathed.

"I can't help it, when you put things in your pretty little mouth, it drives me wild." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I was so turned on when you called me a whore." Shannon giggled.

I twirled one of his pigtails in my fingers. "You know these pigtails drive me wild. Especially on you. They make you look so fucking gorgeous."

"I fucking love you Layne." Shannon smiled.

"I love you too babe." I smirked.

"Too bad you dropped the tootsie, we could have continued until we got to the center of the thing." I laughed lightly.

"Who ever nuts first eats the gooey goodness!" Shannon giggled.

We kissed again and laid against each other. I closed my eyes content. I had finally got to fuck my man.

"Hey Layne?" Shannon asked.

"Hm?" I said, eyes closed.

"We should go to the store later and buy our own personal bag of tootsies. I can think of more naughty things that we can use those tootsies for." Shannon smirked.

Touche Shannon my love.

Touche.


End file.
